Jack and Shabbir vs Evil Jack
by Jack Solidus
Summary: Basically , Evil Jack , after killing everyone and destroying everything in his reality , came to the reality where Jack just went to be with God. Then Shabbir tried to hold Evil Jack off , but then Jack and Shabbir fight Evil Jack.


After a few weeks of Jack's death , the world was filled with peace. You think it would be over from the fights against evil?...  
Well , I did too.  
I have come up with the (I hope this is the last part , cuz I'm just out of fucking ideas after this story ends!) last part to end this whole bullshit (aka , the story that makes no fucking sense , what so ever!)  
Jack and Shabbir vs Evil Jack  
Fight that decides everything...  
*in another reality (or whatever) , one kid killed everyone , which makes no sense , but he did... Evil Jack did...  
Evil Jack: Finally... I'm the strongest... I killed everyone... I destroyed everything... that Shabbir guy and his friends were nothing... The power I sucked out of him was incredible... But now , that there is nothing here... Guess I'll just go to another reality , to team up with a different version of myself... And be the ultimate God... ahhahahahahhahahhahahaaaaaaaaaa  
*Evil Jack slashes...  
*he opens a hole in realities...  
*he goes through it...  
*in the universe where this whole shit happens...  
*Jack is still in Heaven...  
*Shabbir feels something isn't right...  
*Evil Jack is in one of the universes...  
Evil Jack: Heh... I guess there is no need to have this universe in existence...  
*Evil Jack snaps his fingers...  
*every planet is burning... even in places that can't burn...  
Evil Jack: Well , time to see myself... In another existence...  
*Evil Jack teleports to the universe of Undertale...  
*Shabbir is there too...  
Shabbir: Jack , what the heck are you doing?  
Evil Jack: I'm not the same idiot you know. I killed you and everyone to exist in my reality...  
Shabbir: I refuse to believe that. You need to be purged forever.  
Evil Jack: Heh...  
*Shabbir goes Absolute Life "Angelic Rebirth"  
Shabir: Time to be removed from existence...  
*Shabbir fires the Absolute Death "Dreams of an Absolution"  
*Evil Jack takes it... He laughs...  
Shabbir: What the?!  
Evil Jack: I already told you , I killed you in my reality.  
*on Earth...  
*the ground is shaking...  
*it can't be...  
*it is...  
*he is back...  
*something flies off to space...  
Evil Jack: Enough... DIE.  
*Evil Jack slashes...  
*Jack saves Shabbir in the last second...  
Shabbir: What the... Jack?  
Jack: Jack... IS BACK!  
Evil Jack: Die!  
Jack: NO...  
*Evil Jack stabs Jack  
*Jack laughs like a maniac...  
Jack: It's time for Jack The Ripper  
TO LET 'ER RIP!  
*Jack gets his sword and his armor...  
Shabbir: Shall we , Jack?  
Jack: Lets do this Shabbir...  
Evil Jack: Come on!  
Jack: OK...  
LET'S DANCE!  
*Shabbir and Jack charge at Evil Jack  
*Evil Jack blocks Shabbirs attack  
*Jack cuts off Evil Jack's right hand  
Evil Jack: That ain't gonna work!  
*Evil Jack punches Shabbir across the solar system into the sun...  
Jack: Shabbir!  
Evil Jack: Pay attention , amateur version of me.  
*Jack blocks Evil Jack's attacks  
*Jack attack Evil Jack with his sword  
*Evil Jack just takes it , and tackles Jack back to Earth  
*Jack is getting more insane...  
Evil Jack: We are one of the same. We can work together... And be known as Gods...  
Jack: Maybe... But I'm fine living like a mortal. Serving God.  
Evil Jack: Guess we aren't one of the same...  
Jack: Now die...  
*from the Sun , Shabbir flies off to Earth , supercharged from the energy of the Sun  
Jack: Shabbir , thank God , you're alive.  
Shabbir: Stop praising God that doesn't even exist.  
Jack: Forget that crap , lets take this motherfucker down.  
Shabbir: You got it.

*Shabbir uses ,,Absolute Sabers: Absolute Slashes

*Jack just attacks with his sword (he doesn't make names for his attacks , cuz he is too badass for that shit... I guess...)  
*Evil Jack is basically a kebab (or however you spell it) , but he somehow regenerates back into his regular body (cuz bullshit , I guess)  
*Evil Jack attacks Shabbir  
*Shabbir , before getting hit , sends some of his absolute power to Jack  
*Jack takes the power and becomes way stronger  
*Evil Jack slices Shabbir  
"*Shabbir is dead  
*he comes back to life , as usual...  
Evil Jack: Absolutes exist in this reality still? Nevermind then. Guess I'll target them now.  
Jack: Only through me dead.  
Evil Jack: Ok then , die me!  
Jack: No , you.  
*Jack stabs Evil Jack with his sword  
*this time , it hurt Evil Jack , unlike the other attacks  
Evil Jack: What the?!  
Jack: Time to die.  
*and then they just attack each other  
*they charge at each other  
*Evil Jack is hurt  
*Jack kicks Evil Jack's legs  
*Evil Jack rotates in the air  
*Jack makes a split second opening  
*Jack decapitates Evil Jack  
Jack: Hahahhahahahahhahahahahahhaaaaaa  
*Jack slices Evil Jack's head into small pieces  
*Jack kicks Evil Jack's head , causing the cut pieces to fly everywhere...  
Jack: Phew , that was close.  
Shabbir: You sure he is gone?  
Jack: Yeah. I'm not sure why , but it's not cuz of the power you gave me.  
*light shines from the sky  
Shabbir: What is that?  
*a tall man appears from the sky  
Jack: God!? What are you doing here?  
God: Helping you. I gave you some of my power to stop that guy.  
Jack: See Shabbir. God exists.  
Shabbir: I need to see something , I need to go...  
Jack: Not today mate. Not getting your ass out of this one. You didn't believe in God until he showed up here.  
God: There are a lot of people who don't believe I exist , but I gave people free will.  
Shabbir: I'm outta here.  
Jack: Son of a bitch. Sorry God , but I have to go with him.  
God: Alright Jack.  
*and then Jack went with Shabbir , and was given another chance to become a protector of the multiverse , but he declined...  
Jack: Shabbir , I'll go to other realities , to kill every Evil version of me , like the one we fought. Don't want more of them to come for us.  
Shabbir: Well , just don't die.  
Jack: I won't die. I will be back , probably in the next few seconds , considering I'll just come back into the same time as now.  
*Jack goes off to kill them all  
*Jack is back  
Jack: And 15 years of killing them all payed off.  
Shabbir: Well , do what you want.  
Jack: Hope I see you again Shabbir. I'll just go to Heaven and live with God.  
Shabbir: There's no such thing as God!  
Jack: Believe in what you want , goodbye.  
*Jack goes off to Heaven , Shabbir goes back to Omniking , this stupid story ends  
The End  
(this time , I'm out of ideas for the next parts of this shit)


End file.
